


im bad at titles but enjoy yalls saioma

by -blue- (ur_gay_father), ur_gay_father



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_gay_father/pseuds/-blue-, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_gay_father/pseuds/ur_gay_father
Summary: kokichi and shuichi have some fun~
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	im bad at titles but enjoy yalls saioma

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS! Unless you’ve already played/watched it or you’re ready to spoil DanganRonpa V3, I recommend not reading this fanfic.

“Do you want to die?” Maki’s glare grew dark as she attempted to penetrate Kokichi with her stare.  
“Neeshishi! Kaito wants to come with me, isn’t that right Space Jam?” Ouma replied, unfazed by Maki’s threatening stance. Kaito groaned and winced in pain.  
Shuichi was still in shock from having the truth revealed about this grotesque world he was living in. Friend after friend, facing an untimely demise, and to top it off, his first serious crush was the person facilitating all of it.  
“You look worse than usual, Shumai! Anything you wanna say before I take Momota-chan away?” Ouma tightened his grip on Kaito.  
“Don’t call me that.” The detective spat out, carefully watching Kaito, who was slowly losing consciousness.  
“Neeshishi! You’re no fun Saihara-chan! Well, if that’s all, I’ll leave you noodle-dick virgins to mope about.”  
“Are you insinuating that my sexual reproductive organs are made out of an edible combination of houshold ingredients? Or even more insulting, that I have never partaken in sexual intercourse?” Keebo questioned, looking highly insulted.  
“Yes, that’s exactly what i’m saying! Well except for Shushu. His dick is more appetizing than a boring ol’ noodle.” Kokichi said, winking at Shuichi, who’s face had turned a rather unhealthy shade of red. Kokichi began to walk away but whas stopped by Himiko.  
“W-where are y-you taking Momota-chan?” said Himiko.  
“Ah! Good question, Yumeno-senpai!”  
“Nyeh! S-stop being friendly! We all hate you!” Himiko yelled.  
“That’s not very nice! Too bad Tenko isn’t here to punish you~”  
“S-shut up and answer the question!”  
“Neeshishi! You’re impatient. Well if you must know, I’m heading to the Exisal Hangar.”  
With a flash of checker-print, Kokichi was gone.  
Tsumugi fell to her knees, muttering. Keebo had his arms around Himiko, attempting to calm her. Maki looked ready to murder someone.  
“I’m gonna…. Go.” Shuichi said, staring down at his feet. Maki nodded, but that was the only response he received from his peers.  
He walked to his room, contemplating how to get his friend back without getting killed by the exisals, and without being seduced by his occasional hookup buddy. When he got to his room, he rummaged through the drawers until he found his “emo hat”. He put it on his head, feeling comforted at this one bit of normality. He remembered Kokichi making fun of him for being so “angsty” and he laughed sadly at the memory.  
“What the fuck. Let’s go for it.” He said to his empty room. He peeked into the hallway and exited the dorms, heading in the direction of the exisal hangar.  
“Kokichi. Open up.” He growled, trying to sound intimidating. Or as intimidating as one could be towards someone who was so easily able to top him. When he didn’t get a reply, he typed in the passcode and opened the door.  
“Neeshishi! I always knew my Shumai had a great memory!” Kokochi popped out from behind Saihara.  
“Hey! You little… where’s Kaito?” Shuichi said furiously.  
“He’s out cold in the bathroom. I told him to stop drinking, but did he listen? No!”  
“Kokichi, tell me where he is!” Saihara begged.  
“Do you not care about me as well? I’m taking all this news pretty hard, neeshishi!”  
“Be quiet Ouma. You have nothing to be confused or angry about.” Shuichi’s voice had a scary edge to it.  
“Oh my! It seems my Shushu doesn’t understand!”  
“Excuse me?”  
“It was a lie! You think I’m the mastermind?”  
“It… was a lie? Why am I not surprised?”  
“Nishishi. Are you calling me a liar?” Kokichi stepped forward and trailed his finger along Shuichi’s jaw. Saihara blushed and stuttered, shocked by the sudden affection.  
“S-stop! I’m being serious!” Shuichi cried out, butterflies tumbling around in his stomach.  
“How about we make a deal?” Kokichi smirked and put a hand around Shuichi’s neck, shoving him up against a wall with a sudden burst of passion. Shuichi gulped and tried to hide his slowly increasing member.  
Shuichi tried to stifle a whimper as Kokichi pushed his knee into Shuichi’s crotch. Kokichi licked his lips lustfully and softly bit Shuichi’s collarbones, leaving a trail of marks.  
“W-what’s the d-de.. Deal?” Shuichi said, trying yet failing to speak coherently.  
“Neeshishi, it’s so hot to see my little Saihara-chan ready to obey my commands…” he trailed off then leaned over to Shuichi’s ear “...My fucktoy.”  
Shuichi completely lost all control. He whimpered and pulled off his shirt, passionately kissing the Ultimate Supreme Leader.  
“Give me what we both want and I’ll let Kaito live.” Kokichi said gruffly, pushing Saihara down onto the hydraulic press. Shuichi nodded and whimpered, tugging at Ouma’s clothing. Kokichi discarded his clothing to the floor, letting his member whip out at half mast.  
“Suck.” He commanded. Shuichi, obviously turned on by Kokichi’s rough tone, obeyed. He swirled his tongue around, causing Kokichi to shudder in pleasure. Kokichi reached a hand down to massage Shuichi’s cock.  
Then out of nowhere, the door to the exisal hangar slowly creaked open. Kokichi and Shuichi froze, both in an obviously compromising situation.  
The silhouette of a tall pig-tailed girl stood in the doorway.  
“M-maki roll?” Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What the actual fuck. Do you want to die?” Maki said, shielding her eyes from the explicit sight before her.  
“I mean… to be honest that doesn’t seem like that horrible of an option at the second…” Shuichi muttered.  
“Neeshishi! Hi Maki! Do you like the view? Do you enjoy seeing what a slutty mess I can turn your friend into?” Kokichi singsonged. Shuichi couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan.  
“I am literally done with you. And Shuichi, this dude caused all of this pain that we’re going through! How could you?”  
“Maki! I promise! He was lying when he said all th-” his words were cut out by a whimper as Kokichi subtly continued massaging his member.  
“S-stop!” Shuichi cried, as Maki rolled her eyes.  
“You aren’t in the position to be ordering me around, Saihara-chan.”  
“You kinky fucks are getting on my fucking nerves. I’m assuming Kaito is fine, so I’m gonna leave you two to your fuckfest.” Maki snarled.  
“She sure says ‘fuck’ a lot for someone so disturbed by the sight of fucking.” Kokichi smirked.  
“I heard that, you fucking annoying demon spawn!” Maki yelled from outside the door.  
Kokichi suddenly smirked and took Shuichi’s cock in his mouth, causing Shuichi to let out a loud moan.  
“Did you hear that too, Maki-roll?” Kokichi giggled.  
“Do you want to die?”  
“Yes, actually,” Kokichi turned back to Shuichi and dropped his voice to a whisper. “Now Shushu, let’s get back to business.” Kokichi’s evil look returned to his face. He reached at a shelf placed adjecent to the press and grabbed a clear bottle of lube.  
“Prepare yourself, Shumai.” He said in a commanding tone.  
“Y-yes Ouma-senpai!” Kokichi flipped Shuichi over and squirted a small amount on his dick before handing his lover the bottle.  
Shuichi put some lube onto his fingers and slid two fingers into his ass with a small whine. He added another one before being abruptly interrupted by Kokichi’s hand reaching around his neck.  
“I’m going to wreck you, Shuichi Saihara. I’m going to make you cry and beg and scream my name. I’m going to fuck you so hard that everyone will know who you belong to. I’m going to hold you by a leash so everyone knows that I’m your master. Got that, ‘detective’?”  
“Y-yes senpai!” Shuichi cried, bucking his hips.  
“Good.” Without warning, Ouma shoved himself into his pet, earning a scream of pleasure. He thrusted harder and faster, already feeling close to his climax.  
“Kokichi-senpai!” Saihara moved his hips around, trying to get Kokichi to hit that perfect spot.  
“I’ll do what I want to you, when I want. Got it, Shumai?”  
“Please please please!” Shuichi cried, still being pounded.  
“Someone’s disobedient tonoght. Looks like my little detective wants to be tied up. Is that right?”  
“Y-yes Ouma-senpai! Please!”  
“Awe, you’re such a little rope whore. I knew it.” Kokichi grabbed a pair of silver handcuffs and a length of rope. He positioned Shuichi so that his legs were hanging off the edge of the hydraulic press and tied him to it. Ouma also put the cuffs around Shuichi’s wrists and used another bit of rope to attach the handcuffs to the hydraulic press. He slid back into Shuichi with a renewed vengance.  
“H-hah s-senpai!” Shuichi arched his back, pulling against the restraints. Kokichi smirked and adjusted himself to reach the spot he knew would drive Shuichi wild.  
“Ouma-senpai!” Shuichi screamed. He squirted out his seed, breathing heavily. Shuichi’s climax was the final straw for Kokichi, who emptied his load inside of his lover.  
He then grabbed a small cork-like item and stuffed it inside Shuichi’s hole. A buttplug, Shuichi thought.  
“Now you’ll have me in you for hours!” Kokichi said joyfully. He carefully untied Shuichi and helped him get back into his clothing, purposely giving Saihara his cowl, and taking Saihara’s hat for himself.  
Shuichi’s face lit up in a way Kokichi had never seen it before. Shuichi desplayed a genuinley wholesome smile that could instantly brighten anyone’s day. It was so freeing to see this show of hope in a hopeless situation.  
“Ouma-chan? What’s that look for?  
“Nothing. Just admiring how cute you are.”  
“Oh, be quiet.”  
“I’ll never be quiet. That’s what life’s about right? Having opinions and sticking up for them? So why should I stop? Why should I yield to society?”  
“So society doesn’t think you’re a nutter. Not that it would be wrong....” Shuichi grinned playfully.  
At that moment, there was a pounding on the door to the exisal hangar. Saihara and Ouma glanced at each other, both assuming it was Maki, making a return.  
“Puhuhu! I’m baaaaack!” The menacing-as-ever Monokuma strode inside, gleefully taking in the boy’s expressions of shock.  
“W-what’s going on?” Shuichi siad, confused.  
“You see, I saw you two hooking up through my security cameras and I thought I would warn you!”  
“What? Security… wait… warn us about what?” Shuichi glanced back at Kokichi, who shrugged.  
“Puhuhu! Isn’t it obvious? A body has been discovered!”  
“No… who?” Shuichi’s eyes filled with tears.  
“You’ll have to see for yourself! Puhuhu!” Monokuma waddled out of the room. “Oh, and, please clean up the hydraulic press.”  
“Should we go see?” Kokichi said after a minute, breaking the silence.  
“I… yeah.” Shuichi grabbed onto Kokichi’s hand and they left, held together by an unbreakable bond. Love.


End file.
